


Weak Resolve

by ReiyaAkashiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Surgery feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiyaAkashiya/pseuds/ReiyaAkashiya
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi hated feeling weak. Loss was foreign to him and his illness slowly eats him away.First person POV





	Weak Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I discovered in my laptop dated two years ago so I decided to change things a bit. 
> 
> Angst but happy ending. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy. <3

Yukimura hated feeling weak. He never experienced it before; loss was foreign to him. He was in the hospital after collapsing, people telling him he needed surgery and even if they did not directly tell him, he knew the high probability of not playing tennis ever again.

The first I visited him in the hospital he tried to push me away. He doesn't understand that I still want to be with him. However, he is broken and he feels like a burden, nothing less. 

The next few times I visited, he tried to push me away again. "Why would you still come? Don't you see what a mess I am?!" He screamed at me to leave him alone, that he didn't need me, nor any help from anyone. 

It was actually the first time he screamed at me. But I still can't leave him alone, the man who had inspired and motivated me to believe in myself when I was down. 

I knew that he was sure that I would never show up again but here I am. I placed a pot of white daisies at his bedside. I saw him broke when I hugged him. He cried. He, the Yukimura Seiichi, cried in front of me. I just hugged him. I know he did not want me to see him like that but I felt his arms around me. I knew then that he needs me.

I continued to visit him everyday after school, the day before his surgery was the worst. He knew how hard all of these for his teammates but somehow I managed to enter his room with a smile. We spent the day cuddling on his hospital bed, even if his limbs are slowly degenerating evidenced by his shaky hands. We talked about the things he wants to do after the surgery. At that moment, I felt like he wasn't afraid anymore. 

Before he was wheeled to the operating room, I gave him a kiss, reassuring him of his safety. "I'll be by your side when you wake up." I know Seiichi could see the tiny bit of fear in my eyes. He never wanted to see it in me but I know it gave him the strength and will to fight. 

The first thing he saw after waking up was my face. He thought that things would somehow be okay but he was wrong. Sanada came back during his surgery with the silver medal, failing to gain the championship this year. I knew when Seiichi heard the news he blamed himself. He blamed everything on him for being a failure. His cry echoing through the hospital aisle broke me. It was too much to see how much he had suffered. I love him but I cannot do anything to cheer him up. 

Rehabilitation was hard, probably the hardest thing in his life but he was determined to make it, to show me that he would not give up... for me, for his family, for Sanada and the whole team. I was there the whole time; he couldn't just give up not with me by his side every step of the way. 

-

I am now standing outside, waiting for him to be completely discharged. I see him by the hospital's exit and give him a small wave. 

He rushes to me and hugs me tight. "Thank you, I love you," Seiichi says and presses his lips on my forehead. That moment he realized I am the one for him. 

He holds me tightly against his chest whispering a promise that he would do everything in his power to make me happy.


End file.
